Bixby Canyon Bridge
by Clean Hippie
Summary: Until I eventually arrived at the place where your soul had died..." Based on the song by Death Cab For Cutie. one shot


**Disclaimer: This story is based on the song of the same title by Death Cab for Cutie.  
and as always Twilight belongs to Stephnie Meyer!  
****  
I present to you...**

**Bixby Canyon Bridge**

I kept driving until there was nothing but gravel

I was almost by the Bixby bridge

Yes I can see it now, the view and the memories seeping through back to me

I saw the bridge but I wanted to be underneath it just like we were before

It is a beautiful beach with green, brown, and blue everywhere

But what was even more beautiful were the memories

I just want to get to the bottom

I pulled over my car and tried to find my way down but failed

It had been so long since I was last here

So I asked somebody where I should go

Some bald guy with a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts just pointed to the left

I wanted to say thank you but couldn't find the words.

I'm just so anxious.

I walked slowly to the left then I saw the passage way

I walked down the path and walked and walked

I walked until I arrived at the place where I last saw you

I took off my shoes and hid them behind a bush. Just like we used to do

I remember you liked the feel of sand crunching at your feet. I laughed at the thought.

I walked until I came up to the creek. Our creek

Ugh, that shallow creek. It breaks my un-beating heart

I sat down next to where you used to sit

I grabbed some stones and skidded them into the creek

I couldn't get enough enjoyment or peace out of this

So I got up and went to sit down in the creek

It was very shallow and I remember you used to love sitting in it

I remember the good times we had. The really good times.

As I sat down, I could swear I almost could feel you around me

I stopped dead in my tracks and waited for you to speak to me

I waited and waited and waited some more

I must've been there for hours because it was started to get dark

I should've known better than to think you would be here

I hate when I do these types of things.

I knew that it couldn't have turned out like I planned.

I don't even know what I was planning when I had the idea to come back.

I guess I thought you'd come back to me.

But I guess I was wrong.

I drove all the way from Seattle to San Francisco just like we use to

I miss the drive we used to make just so you could see this place before you died.

I hadn't realized that I was still in the same position I had been in since 11 o'clock this morning.

I laid back into the water. My clothes would be wet, but I didn't care.

I smiled at the memory of the last time we came here. We took off all our clothes so they wouldn't get wet.

I miss you so much.

I'll never survive if I continue this way. But I can't help but think of you.

I wish I was with you up in Heaven.

I hate that I'm still alive when the very being I love is not. I miss her so much. I need her, but she's no longer with me. Sometimes I just wish I had a soul so I could someday see her again. I wonder if she thinks of me up there. I would think of her no matter where I go.

I lay there thinking of the last time we were here. This was the place you said you wanted your ashes to be scattered. I remember the argument we had about that. I didn't want you to be so far away. But I caved in and now you're all over here.

That last time was magical. I can still feel you on my skin. I can still smell your perfume. I can still hear you speaking in my ear. I can almost imagine you on top of me. I so desperately want you now. I want to feel you again. It hurts being like this, but what am I to do?Then my watch alarm goes off. That means that it is now 12 am.

I sluggishly got out of the water and it came flowing off my clothes like Niagara Falls.

I almost laughed, remembering your clothes doing the same thing and then how you turned as red as a tomato.

I miss your blush. It was the sweetest color I ever laid my eyes on.

I don't know why I came here. I just wanted to be close with you again. I know how you loved this place.

I made my way back and picking up my shoes, I got to my car and opened the door and sighed.

I didn't accomplish anything by traveling here, but I did manage to make myself feel farther away from you.

I miss my Isabella Swan; I wish she was still alive.


End file.
